Crazy Life
by Miss Sunshinee
Summary: When Mikan was 10 her parents died.So Mikan is totally attached to her big sister Hotaru. When she finds out that her sister is getting an arrange marriage she finds out it's with Natsume Hyuga because she really loves her sister she does something CRAZY.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

** These is some of the character in My story Crazy Life. There will be more characters in the story but I won't do a character introduction for them until they actual show up int the story. Anyway on with the character introduction.**

**Character Introduction -**

**Mikan Yukihara**

17 years old (almost 18).

Brunette wavy hair that goes down to waist.

Hourglass figure.

Beatulful cute, sweet.

Bright Brown eyes.

A little bit of a playgirl.

**Natsume Hyuga**

20 years old.

Has raven messy hair.

Crimson eyes.

Handsome playboy.

**Hotaru Yukihara**

23 year old.

Mikan older sister.

Short black hair.

Beautiful purple eyes.

A little cold.

**Ruka Nogi **

23 years old.

Natsume best friend.

Blue eyes blonde hair.

Cute and sweet.

**Yuka Yukihara And Izumi Yukihara**

They are Mikan and Hotaru parents but they died in a car Mikan was 10 and when Hotaru was 16.

**Kazuki Yukihara**

Mikan and Hotaru uncle Took mikan and hotaru in and raised them.

Principle of Gakuen Alice.

Kind.

Please read and review Crazy life.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Hi this is my second Fan fiction story please enjoy the story. **Review Please**.

**Summary**

When Mikan was 10 her parents died. So Mikan is totally attached to her big sister Hotaru. When she finds out that her sister is getting an arranged marriage she finds out it's with Natsume Hyuuga because she really loves her sister she does something crazy.

**Crazy Life Chapter 1 -**

"Mikan I'll be gone this week so be a good girl." Hotaru said to Mikan.

"Sis, I'm not ten anymore I'm 17 almost turning 18. Stop treating me like a little girl." Mikan said back.

"I know but soon I'm going to get married soon." Hotaru said.

"What! How can you get married if you don't even have a boyfriend." Mikan yelled.

"uncle Set it up. Apparently it's with a business partner son. it would be rude if I said no. Uncle been taking care of us for 8 years since our parents died, so I want to do everything he asked me to do."

"But sis what if the guy is a murder or a pervert."

Hotaru chuckled "Mikan I appreciate that you care about me but I can take care of myself."

"Sis what's his name."

"Natsume Hyuuga, i think."

"WHAT! He went to my school last year and graduated. I never really talked to him but he's really handsome but he is a playboy."

"Really, I heard he lives in the apartment next door so I visited him once he seemed nice."

"Sis you have to refuse the arrange marriage, Natsume is only 20 and your 23, your older than him by 3 years."

"Mikan enough. Hurry up and Eat your breakfast before your late to school."

"Ok."

**Mikan P.O.V **-

I can't believe sis how can she just marry Natsume. Fine I'll accept Hotaru decision. But that doesn't mean I'll accept Natsume. Hm didn't sis say she be gone this week. Suddenly mikan came up with a plan. OMG why didn't I think of this first I'll pretend I just moved into the apartment next door and I'd say the manager got confused and rented me and Natsume the same apartment. Then i'll ask him if I could stay for a until I find a new would give me enough time to get know Natsume and see if he is good enough to be Hotaru husband.

**Natsume P.O.V -**

ding,ding,knock,ding,knock. "Who the heck would visit me while I'm sleeping" Natsume said as he got out of bed. When he opened the door he saw a beautiful girl with brunette wavy hair that goes down to her waist and a pair of striking brown eyes. Wow as he thought when he saw her curvy body. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her cute voice.

"Um, Hi i was wondering if you would let me stay here for a couple days, because the manager of the apartment got confused and rented your apartment to me. I would stay at my friends but I just moved here so I don't have any friends, and I don't have enough money for a hotel." Mikan said.

"what." Natsume said because he was to shocked to say anything else.

"I said please let me stay her." Before Mikan could finish Natsume interrupted her.

"I know I heard you I was just shocked to say anything else."

"So was that a yes." Mikan asked.

"Let me think, no because I don't know you."

"Well I'm Mikan Sakura."

"My answer is still no." Natsume said back.

"Please I don't have anywhere else to go." Mikan started to fake cry and then look at Natsume and gave him her Puppy dog eyes.

Natsume couldn't resists so he said "Fine, Only because your beautiful and cute."

Mikan blushed when she heard Natsume say that she was beautiful but she got over it so she could say "Yay, thank you very much." and gave Natsume a wide smile.

"O yea I forgot to tell you my name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'll be right back I need to go get my stuff, bye." Mikan said.

**Normal P.O.V -**

Well that was easy I can't believe Natsume is so gullible.I'm so glad I took drama class. Well I better get my stuff ready. Mikan said to herself.

OMG what have I done letting a girl live with me, Natsume thought.

later on-

Mikan was currently in front of natsume apartment with her things. Mikan knocked and rang the door bell but Natsume wouldn't come. so Mikan just opened the door "Hello Natsume are you here."

"oh Mikan sorry I didn't hear you I was taking a shower." Natsume said and helped mikan with her things.

"It's okay, thanks for helping me with my things." When she turned around she was surprised to find Natsume only in his towel. Then Mikan blushed.

When Natsume saw mikan blushing he smirked "Do you like what you see." Natsume said in a low husky voice

"No you stupid pervert fox." Mikan said

"Really, your so stubborn just admit your falling for me." He said back

"No I'm not stupid fox." then mikan pushed Natsume. Which caused Natsume towel to come off. "!" Mikan screamed.

"shouldn't I be the one screaming." Natsume said while wrapping the towel back on his body.

"I'm so sorry." Mikan said.

"It's okay because..." Natsume said.

"Because what" Mikan asked then suddenly Natsume pulled down her skirt which revealed her polka dot underwear.

"Because this polka." Natsume said with a smirked.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Ah natsume you pervert." Mikan screamed really loudly.

"Shut up, your hurting my ears polka." Natsume said.

"Don't call me that, my name is Mikan not polka."

"Whatever polka." Natsume said back.

"um Natsume where do I sleep." Mikan asked.

"with me, just joking you sleep up there." Natsume said.

"Wow this place is big for an apartment, it even has stairs." Mikan said.

"I'm hungry do you want to go out to eat."

Mikan smirked "No"

"what do you mean no." Natsume said.

"I mean no because I can cook you something as a thank you for letting me stay here." Mikan said.

"Thanks, but no thanks your cooking is probably horrible." Natsume said.

"Natsume that's mean, I know how to cook. Just watch your going to be amazed when you try some of the food I made." Mikan said.

"Fine, but don't take to long."

**30 Minutes later -**

"Natsume I'm done." Mikan said.

"Finally." Natsume said

"well here you go." Mikan said as she set down a plate of food.

"well it looks and smells good, lets see if it tastes good." Natsume said.

"Amazing right." Mikan said as Natsume tried some.

"It's okay." Natsume said but he was lying It didn't taste ok it tasted fantastic.

"Ok, that's all I get as a reply." Mikan said

"I was just joking, It tastes amazing."

"um. Natsume can I ask you a couple questions."

"sure, ask away." He said.

"Favorite color"

"crimson."

"Favorite food."

"Your food."He said with a smirked.

Then Mikan blushed."Next favorite hobby."

"spending time with you."

"Natsume you have to answer these question right."

"Fine, but it's fun to tease you." Natsume said.

"Never mind, just eat your food." Mikan said.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Crazy Life. Please read and review Crazy Life. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**crazy Life chapter 2 **

"Natsume Do you have a spare key for me." Mikan asked Natsume.

"No." Natsume said back.

"Then can you make one for me." Mikan asked cutely.

"No"

"Natsume, please." and Mikan gave her puppy dog face.

"Ok, get dress your coming with me." he said.

"Thanks, I need only 20 minutes."Mikan replied.

* * *

"Mikan hurry up, or I'm leaving without you." Natsume said.

"Coming." Mikan said while walking down the stairs wearing a mini skirt and an orange tank top.

Wow she looks great Natsume thought."You look great."

"Thanks." Mikan said while blushing. "Ummm do you have a girlfriend." Mikan asked.

"No."

"I thought I heard you were getting married."

"yea, but that's just a marriage meeting it's with a girl named Hotaru." Natsume said.

If it's a marriage meeting with Hotaru I'm sure Natsume will fall in love with Hotaru because who wouldn't Thump, oww why does my heart hurts.-(Mikan)

"Cmon lets go polka."

* * *

**That evening **

"Ok, now that we made a key for you can we go home." Natsume said.

"No, let's go out to eat." Mikan said.

"Fine."

"let's go to this place."

"Ok."

"Hello, table for two." a Waiter asked.

"Yes." Mikan said sweetly.

"Mikan is that you." The waiter asked.

"yes, do I know you."

"It's Kaname remember we use to play together." Kaname said.

"OMG kaname you look so handsome now." Mikan said and pulled kaname and gave him a bear hug.

"OMG to you to mikan you look so Beautiful." Kaname said.

"Thanks." Then suddenly she was dragged out of the restaurant by Natsume. "Natsume what are you doing I was talking to kaname, also I thought we are going to eat at that place." Mikan said.

"Never mind I'm not hungry. lets just go home." Natsume said.

"Fine, oh yea I forgot to say thanks for making me a spare key." Mikan said.

"No problem. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave though, I heard there's been robbers around here."

"Ok."

* * *

**Next Day - Mikan P.O.V -**

When I got home from school I heard clunk noises from the apartment. I quickly Got my keys out and wonder If it was Natsume. But then I remember him telling me this morning he wasn't going to be home till later.

"Natsume?" Mikan said.

Then she a robber " Help there's a thief." Mikan screamed.

"Shit." The robber said. Afterwords he tripped mikan and made her faint.

* * *

**Natsume P.O.V -**

"Mikan I'm home." What the heck it's a mess in her. Then When I walked into the room I saw her on the floor. "Mikan are you okay."

"Natsume I'm sorry I couldn't stop the thief." Mikan mumbled before she fainted again.

Natsume set Mikan on her bed and looked through her bag to find her phone so he could contact her family. As Natsume was looking he found a file about him. As he read it he found out that Mikan was Hotaru sister and saw that she was writing things about Natsume. She was only here to see if I was Good enough person for her sister.

* * *

**Thanks For reading Crazy Life. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Please review and read. Happy Valentines day 3

**Mikan P.O.V **

Huh I'm in Natsume bed. When I woke up I heard voices so I went to go see who it was. When I went to the kitchen I heard Natsume talking to a women.

"Didn't I tell you to tell my dad to turn down the arranged marriage." Natsume said.

"I'm sorry but your dad said no." The women said.

"Tell him I'm in love with someone already."

"What who is it?" The lady asked.

"Can you just leave my apartment." Natsume said.

"Fine." The lady said.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

"Mikan you can come out now."

"Sorry I was eavesdropping."

"It's okay, now get ready for school I'll drive you." Natsume said.

"What you don't have to do that."

"Don't be stubborn polka."

"Fine" Mikan said.

When Mikan went to get ready Natsume took out his phone. "Hello, this is Natsume is this Hotaru Yukihara?"

* * *

**Time Skip Mikan P.O.V **

"Natsume can you please help me with my homework, please." Mikan said cutely.

"No, and don't give me the puppy dog eyes." Natsume said.

"Please." Mikan said with a puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Natsume said hiding his blush with his bangs.

"This is how your suppose to do the problem." Natsume said.

"Wow your really good at this."

"Of course." Natsume said with a smirk.

"Your so Conceited . I'll be right back." Mikan said.

"Ok." Natsume said.

When Mikan got back she saw Natsume sleeping. "Hey wake up I still need your help." Mikan said. Then she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She back away she released what she was doing. OMG what am I doing he's my sister future husband. He might be my Brother in law. Then suddenly she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh I fell asleep, yes who is it." Natsume said.

"Is Mikan here." Hotaru said.

"Yeah." Natsume said.

"Uh sis what happened to your trip." Mikan Said.

"I left early, Natsume called and said you got hurt so I came home early. Are you okay Mikan." Hotaru asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mikan said. Then the women I saw earlier came in.

"Natsume your father has made a marriage meeting scheduled to happen next week. This is your father choice." The women said.

"What." Natsume said.

"Please go Natsume." Mikan said.

"Mikan what are you talking about." Natsume said.

"I can't stay here anymore Ill come back later to get my things." Mikan said before she ran off.

"Mikan." Natsume said.

"Go to the meeting Natsume." Hotaru said.

"But..." Natsume said but Hotaru cut him off.

"Just go I have a plan." Hotaru said with a devious smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it's short but I have a huge book report due on Wednesday and I didn't start it yet. So much pressure!

Happy Valentines day! 3


End file.
